


Wig-Wham-Bam...

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, McKirk., Mutual Masturbation, Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: ...Gonna' make you my man.......as the song goes!Based around TOS Episode: The Paradise Syndrome.The sequel to this is...Rear Endings.





	Wig-Wham-Bam...

Once back on board the Enterprise, Bones leaves the other crew members to continue searching for an answer to the planets urgent, impending asteroid collision. 

Beaming down again alone to continue searching for his missing friend and Captain. After a while in the distance he sees what appears to be a lone wig-wham.

Approaching with caution he peeks inside, he sees Jim alone and apparently sleeping, in what seems to be traditional American-Indian attire. Swiftly he moves towards him leaning low and close to his slumbering Captain.

Jim awakens suddenly, staring at Bones with wide eyed wonder. "Who..who... are you?"

Bones replied rapidly. "Its me Jim, Bones just relax, don't you recognise me?"

Jim replied emotionally. "I feel, I have seen a vision of your face in my dreams handsome stranger, and yet my given name is not Jim as you spoke, for I am Medicine Chief Kirok."

Bones continued. "Well Jim er Kirok, I am your Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy on our Star-ship Enterprise, you nick-named me Bones."

Jim seeming more surprised. "Yes...yes the stars up above, but it all seems..so vague I cant quite make any sense of these fragmented facts...come lie down with me now, my confusion grows as does also a great need and longing deep down inside myself, a strange desire is stirring."

Bones a little embarrassed. "Ahem Jim er Kirok, your obviously not feeling quite yourself right now, I'm pretty convinced you don't really know what you are asking of me."

Jims eyes pleaded. "Ohh but I do er Bones, please let me hold you, kiss you and love you so completely this very moment, I feel so much love for you I fear I may burst."

Bones coy'ly keeping their eye contact. "Well Jim, how could I possibly refuse such an appealing request. You...you can have no idea of how long I've wished and waited for you to speak those words to me alone, and of how much love I truly feel for you too Darlin', I want you so much it hurts, I ache for you badly Jim."

Jim with obvious delight. "So your really feeling it too?"

Bones calmly. " Ohhh yes Jim even if its only momentary, then so be it!"

Jim pulled Bones closer to him their eyes, arms and bodies becoming blissfully entwined. Their lips met gently then desperately melting together like a wild fires devastating effects. Intensity growing, the kiss deepening almost as if Bones was attempting to perform a Tonsilectomy on his captive Captain. 

The urgency increased so rapidly, spreading around their groin areas. Clothing became manoeuvred though not removed, to establish complete contact, burning flesh against burning flesh.

Their laboured breathing was almost oxygen deprived, each needing and demanding nothing more from life, than what this very moment in time offered them both. lips never leaving lips, they held and frantically emptied each others throbbing pumping erections simultaneously.

A combination of stifled, satisfied moans and almost suffocation escaped as their lips finally parted in this life changing afterglow. Lost in utter completeness from this new found euphoria. 

The extreme joy and disbelief of what seemed an almost unbelievable encounter, leaving them lying still and silently, alone together at long last, as one, enjoying the rapture of each others loving arms, however brief and short lived it may soon become when they return to reality.

All that must happen now, is for Bones to take his Jim back to their ship as soon as it became possible, hoping to find a cure for his memory loss transformation, but also the undying hope that he would still have and hold his true love, forevermore.

The End.


End file.
